battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Laser Sight
The laser has in most firearms applications been used as a tool to enhance the targeting of other weapon systems. For example, a laser sight is a small, usually visible-light laser placed on a handgun or a rifle and aligned to emit a beam parallel to the barrel. Since a laser beam has low divergence, the laser light appears as a small spot even at long distances; the user places the spot on the desired target and the barrel of the gun is aligned (but not necessarily compensating for bullet drop or the target moving while the bullet travels). The Laser Sight appears as a weapon attachment in Battlefield 3, Battlefield 4, and Battlefield Hardline, modeled after the AN/PEQ-2. __TOC__ Battlefield 3 The Laser Sight is a secondary weapon attachment in Battlefield 3. When attached to a weapon, it slightly improves weapon accuracy while hip-firing. Additionally, it can be used to blind targets when aiming at them, however it tends to reveal your position. This can be countered by turning the laser off using the key, at a cost to hipfire accuracy. When equipped on the weapon the laser sight for the US side appears to be on the right hand side of the weapon very close to the barrel whereas on the RU side the laser sight is attached on the left hand side of the weapon closer to the scope/iron sights of the weapon. The Laser Sight is also a default attachment for the G17 (normal and suppressed). The P90 and PDW-R have a cosmetically different model for their attached laser sight, a tube connected by cable to a power supply. PC players have the ability to keybind to the same key used for , allowing the laser to be turned off while aiming down sight. Gallery Ak74m-laser.jpg|The Laser Sight in use on an RPK-74M. ImagesCAR4FYHI.jpg|Promotional picture showing the Laser Sight on the left-hand side of the weapon. BF3 Laser Sight Render.png|A 3D render of the Laser Sight. Laser Sight Player's Perspective BF3.jpg|The player's view when the Laser Sight is pointed at them. Battlefield 4 The Laser Sight returns in Battlefield 4 as weapon attachment for both primary and secondary weapons. It also accompanied two other laser attachments, the Green Laser Sight, which uses a green beam as opposed to a red one, and the Tri Beam Laser, which emits three smaller red lasers. The standard Laser Sight is unlocked through standard weapon progression, and the Green and Tri Beam lasers are unlocked through Battlepacks. Another laser attachment, the Laser-Light Combo, is also available, giving the user access to both a laser and Flashlight. All three function identically by providing a 33% increase in hipfire accuracy, giving the player an advantage in close quarters. Like the Laser sight in Battlefield 3, the lasers can be used to blind targets by aiming at them and can still be toggled off with the key to avoid detection. The three lasers differ in mostly cosmetic ways. All three use a different model, save the pistol versions of the red and green lasers, and the Green and Tri Beam lasers are higher intensity than the standard Laser Sight, making them much more noticeable for the player as well as enemies. On certain primary weapons where the laser is not mounted a side rail, like pump-action shotguns, the handgun variant of the standard and green laser sight is used instead of their respective primary variants. Variants Gallery Laser Sight BF4 Laser.png|'Laser Sight' BF4 Laser_Pistol.png|Pistol Laser Sight BF4 TrilaserFP.png|Laser Sight active in first person BF4 Laser glare.png|Glare effect of the Laser Sight and Tri Beam Laser BF4 Laser 5meters.png|Laser Sight at five meters BF4 Laser 20meters.png|Laser Sight at twenty meters Green Laser Sight BF4 GLaser.png|'Green Laser Sight' BF4 GLaser_Pistol.png|Pistol Green Laser Sight BF4 GreenlaserFP.png|Green Laser Sight active in first person BF4 GLaser glare.png|Glare effect of the Green Laser Sight BF4 GLaser 5meters.png|Green Laser Sight at five meters BF4 GLaser 20meters.png|Green Laser Sight at twenty meters Tri Beam Laser BF4 Tribeam.png|'Tri Beam Laser' BF4 Tribeam_Pistol.png|Pistol Tri Beam Laser BF4 LaserFP.png|Tri Beam Laser active in first person BF4 Laser glare.png|Glare effect of the Laser Sight and Tri Beam Laser BF4 TriLaser 5meters.png|Tri Beam Laser at five meters BF4 TriLaser 20meters.png|Tri Beam Laser at twenty meters All BF4 IRNV Laser5.png|Effect on the IRNV at five meters BF4 IRNV Laser20.png|Effect on the IRNV at twenty meters BF4 FLIR Laser5.png|Effect on the FLIR at five meters BF4 FLIR Laser20.png|Effect on the FLIR at twenty meters Battlefield Hardline The Laser Sight is a weapon attachment featured in Battlefield Hardline. The variants seen are similar to those of Battlefield 4. Trivia Battlefield 4 *The UTS-15 has a built-in laser and flashlight module, but is only used when a Laser Sight, Flashlight, or Laser-Light Combo is equipped on the weapon. *The JGM-4 is modeled with its built in laser on its left side, but is unusable on the attachment. *Strangely, the Tri Beam Laser for Pistols is modeled after Surefire X300 weapon light. ru:Лазерный целеуказатель Category:Attachments of Battlefield 3 Category:Attachments of Battlefield 4 Category:Attachments of Battlefield Hardline